


The Tragic “Poisoning” of King Minsung

by ghstboylovesyou



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstboylovesyou/pseuds/ghstboylovesyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Tragic “Poisoning” of King Minsung

the vampire sat comfortably on his throne.

he hadn't been king for more than a week, and he already brought the spirits of the kingdom's citizens. the tyrannical king known as minsung tragically died of a poisoning, to which the cook was beheaded. of course that's not what actually happened, but no one needed to know that. all they needed to know was that ahn jaewon was te new king, and he wouldn't be leaving for awhile.

he had already placed supervisors, of sorts, above different sectors of the kingdom. daehyun got middle class/normal work, dongho for high class/no work, and minsoo got lower class/hardworkingclass. each were in charge of managing the taxation, income, and overall welfare of their sectors. failure at doing so would lead to serious consequences, not death, but a severe world of hurt.

for example, if you are part of the low income/hard labor sector, you have lower taxes and prices for things, while the higher income people have higher taxes and prices.

the previous king kept the taxation rates quite the opposite of that. the poor had high, unreachable taxes, while the rich had lower and much easier to pay taxes.

jaewon sure had a lot of faults and skeletons to hide, but being king seemed to come easy to him.


End file.
